Now you know Team Tenshi
by DannieandDane
Summary: Dannie- This intro thingie tells you who the heck Serene is and much more!!! It also has people who they fight during The Ankoku Bujutsukai actually just two teams.


Dannie- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I own all this characters. *Dane whacks over head* X_x and so does Dane!! Plus, all of the people they fight in the Ankoku Bujutsukai make a lot more appearances. And there is more fights in the tournament and Sensui plus Mukuro and those people but I want it to be a surprise!!!  
  
Dane- please vote what couples you would like, NO KEIKO/YUSUKE!! I can't stand her!!! One couple is Yusuke/Erica, we know that. Do you want Botan/Marino or Botan/Koenma? Please vote!!!  
  
Dannie- Please! Vote and we enjoy all kinds of reviews about what you think of our characters.  
  
Main Characters of the Story  
  
Name: Tenshi Serene (Destiny Weaver)  
  
Youkai/Tenshi Family: mother- Hoshi (Tenshi Ruler, Destiny Weaver) father- Raizen (Youkai Ruler) half-brother- Yusuke sister- Dana/Haarto  
  
Race: Youkai, and tenshi  
  
Place of origin: Ningenkai  
  
Age: Youkai and tenshi- 206, human-14  
  
Birthday: October 13th  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Height: 4'5  
  
Eye color: lavender  
  
Hair color: dark brown  
  
Attitude: spontaneous, hyper, sarcastic, cold when sad, scared, or angry, warm otherwise  
  
Background: was banished from Heaven and Makai, is a Destiny Weaver (a girl who is born of demon and tenshi parents, a rare type of Youkai since barely any Youkais mate with tenshi's, and they are like Koorime, since they can create different kind of gems, but instead of crying them, they bleed them from their throat.) and is a Rei Kai Detective (in my fic, Reikai is the place before Heaven, so Reikai is NOT Heaven!)  
  
Hobby: having fun, fighting, playing with men and woman's emotions, and spending time with friends, plus doing Ningen stuff and watching Ningen movies and playing their video games.  
  
Weapon: magic, summons, staff that can turn into a sword.  
  
Seiyuu: Tenshi Serene- Touma Yumi- Ann (SMR), Kisenian Flower (SMR Movie), Yui (Fushigi Yuugi), Urd (Oh! My Goddess), Deedlit (Record of Lodoss Wars), Spinel Sun (Card Captor Sakura), Sylpheel (Slayers), Sophia (Toshinden), Rin (Please Save My Earth)  
  
History- Serene was born of a forbidden relationship of the Youkai Lord, Raizen and the Tenshi Ruler of the Destiny Weavers, Hoshi. Hoshi gave birth to Serene and her twin sister, Haarto.  
  
Once the Head Tenshi found out, he was about to destroy the "Forbidden Children" when Hoshi, tear- faced, ran up and begged him to take her life instead and spare her children. Inaku, the handsome Head Tenshi, had stared at his old lover, full of anger that she chose a Youkai over him. He told her that the children would live and she would die. He turned her into a mortal and killed her. But later that night, Inaku dropped the children into the Reikai.  
  
Enma found the children and due to their looks knew at once they were from Heaven. Enma knew that this would cause bigger problems between Heaven and Reikai, so he cast them over and into Makai.  
  
The twins were raised by a Youko named Yumi. They lived with Yumi for 191 years, and during that time, Yumi realized that the babies she once found were not normal. They spent all day in the sun, running errands and doing teenage Youkai stuff, but they stayed pale. They didn't look Youkai either and they did have a youki, but it was different. Yumi looked up youki and found that on rare occasions, Youkais mated with tenshis, always having twins, and if both of them are girls, which is rarer, then they would take after their tenshi parent, making their youki mixed with youka. Yumi decided that the twins were half Youkai and half tenshi, making their youki half youka (my word for tenshi aura)  
  
Mukuro (yep the same one as from the anime, the one with the deformed face) was a slave who lived near them. She found out that the twins were tenshis and held a grudge against Serene since tenshis were enemies of youkais. Mukuro wondered how to rid of her when she was slapped by a rich Youkai. She killed the Youkai and then it came to her, she would frame Serene and get Serene killed. Haarto could stay, she was nice. Mukuro had run up to Kurza, a Youkai lord and reported that she saw a tenshi girl kill a rich Youkai.  
  
Serene was found guilty but the young Koorime, Yukina, saw that she was too pure to have done it and begged Kurza not to kill her. He refused until he saw Yukina's tears turn into pearls and Serene's beautiful proud look and agreed at last.  
  
Kurza sentenced the tenshi to live in Ningenkai and to never return to Makai unless in a tournament. To most Youkais, this was as bad as being killed. Mukuro was furious and vowed to kill Serene one day.  
  
Serene thanked Yukina, and as a gift, cut her own neck and a drop of blood fell out, forming into a sapphire. Haarto left with her sister, not bearing to be away from her. Yukina kept the sapphire with her at all times as she looked for her brother, and through the gem she could talk to the twins, making them become fast friends.  
  
They were reborn as humans, or so the Youkai lords thought. Serene and Haarto managed to not turn into a human, staying tenshi and Youkai. At the human years of 14 the twins became Reikai Detectives. They also met Erica at their school and became good friends with her, and then when walking through the park, met Lexi and Amanda. The other three girls became Reikai Detectives the same time as them, and were also Destiny Weavers, and were also half Youkai half tenshi.  
  
They met Yusuke, their half-brother but he and they don't know it yet, and his team at the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Of course they are entering, as the only female group consisting of Serene, Haarto, Erica, Lexi, and Amanda.  
  
Name: Tenshi Haarto (Destiny Weaver)  
  
Demon/Tenshi Family: mother- Hoshi (Tenshi Ruler, Destiny Weaver) father- Raizen (Demon Ruler) half-brother- Yusuke sister- Dannie/Serene  
  
Race: demon, and tenshi  
  
Place of origin: Ningenkai  
  
Age: Demon and tenshi- 206, human-14  
  
Birthday: October 13th  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Height: 4'11  
  
Eye color: light green  
  
Hair color: dark brown  
  
Attitude: calm, smart, kind, and sweet.  
  
Background: was banished from Heaven and Makai, is a Destiny Weaver (a girl who is born of demon and tenshi parents, a rare type of Youkai since barely any Youkais mate with tenshi's, and they are like Koorime, since they can create different kind of gems, but instead of crying them, they bleed them from their throat.) and is a Rei Kai Detective (in my fic, Reikai is the place before Heaven, so Reikai is NOT Heaven!)  
  
Hobby: having fun, fighting, playing with men and woman's emotions, and spending time with friends, plus doing Ningen stuff and watching Ningen movies and playing their video games and reading plus studying.  
  
Weapon: Earth magic, a bow and arrows.  
  
Seiyuu: Tenshi Haarto- Iwao Junko- Tomoyo (Card Captor Sakura), Hikari (Evangelion), Kyoko (Saint Tail), Key (Key the Metal Idol), Akane (Mahou Tsukai Tai!), Yukishiro Tomoe (Rurouni Kenshin), Kotori (X), Ceres (Ayashi no Ceres).  
  
History- Haarto was born of a forbidden relationship of the Youkai Lord, Raizen and the Tenshi Ruler of the Destiny Weavers, Hoshi. Hoshi gave birth to Haarto and her twin sister, Serene.  
  
Once the Head Tenshi found out, he was about to destroy the "Forbidden Children" when Hoshi, tear- faced, ran up and begged him to take her life instead and spare her children. Inaku, the handsome Head Tenshi, had stared at his old lover, full of anger that she chose a Youkai over him. He told her that the children would live and she would die. He turned her into a mortal and killed her. But later that night, Inaku dropped the children into the Reikai.  
  
Enma found the children and due to their looks knew at once they were from Heaven. Enma knew that this would cause bigger problems between Heaven and Reikai, so he cast them over and into Makai.  
  
The twins were raised by a Youko named Yumi. They lived with Yumi for 191 years, and during that time, Yumi realized that the babies she once found were not normal. They spent all day in the sun, running errands and doing teenage Youkai stuff, but they stayed pale. They didn't look Youkai either and they did have a youki, but it was different. Yumi looked up youki and found that on rare occasions, Youkai s mated with tenshis, always having twins, and if both of them are girls, which is rarer, then they would take after their tenshi parent, making their youki mixed with youka. Yumi decided that the twins were half Youkai and half tenshi, making their youki half youka (my word for tenshi aura)  
  
Mukuro was a slave who lived near them. She found out that the twins were tenshis and held a grudge against Serene since tenshis were enemies of demons. Mukuro wondered how to rid of her when she was yelled at by a rich Youkai. She killed the Youkai and then it came to her, she would frame Serene and get Serene killed. Haarto could stay, she was nice. Mukuro had run up to Kurza, a Youkai lord and reported that she saw a tenshi girl kill a rich Youkai.  
  
Serene was found guilty but the young Koorime, Yukina, saw that she was too pure to have done it and begged Kurza not to kill her. He refused until he saw Yukina's tears turn into pearls and Serene's beautiful proud look and agreed at last.  
  
Kurza sentenced the tenshi to live in Ningenkai and to never return to Makai unless in a tournament. To most Youkai s, this was as bad as being killed. Mukuro was furious and vowed to kill Serene one day.  
  
Serene thanked Yukina, and as a gift, cut her own neck and a drop of blood fell out, forming into a sapphire. Haarto left with her sister, not bearing to be away from her. Yukina kept the sapphire with her at all times as she looked for her brother, and through that she could talk to the twins, making them become fast friends.  
  
They were reborn as humans, or so the Youkai lords thought. Serene and Haarto managed to not turn into a human, staying tenshi and Youkai. At the human years of 14, the twins became Reikai Detectives. They also met Erica at their school and became good friends with her, and then when walking through the park, met Lexi and Amanda. The other three girls became Reikai Detectives the same time as them, and were also Destiny Weavers, and were also half Youkai half tenshi.  
  
They met Yusuke, their half-brother but he and they don't know it yet, and his team at the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Of course they are entering, as the only female group consisting of Serene, Haarto, Erica, Lexi, and Amanda.  
  
Name: Yukimura Erica (Destiny Weaver)  
  
Family: mother- Laya (Destiny Weaver) father-Yaza (Fire Youkai) Brothers- Chris and Timmy (twins at 17) sister- Keiko (14)  
  
Race: Tenshi/Youkai  
  
Place of origin: Ningenkai  
  
Age: youkai and tenshi- 206, human-14  
  
Birthday: September 2nd  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Height: 5'0  
  
Eye color: hazel  
  
Hair color: light brown with blonde highlights  
  
Attitude: tough, sarcastic, cold when sad, scared, or angry, warm otherwise  
  
Background: is a youkai /tenshi but lives in Makai, since it is unknown by the lords that she is a tenshi as well as a youkai, is a Destiny Weaver ( a girl who is born of youkai and tenshi parents, a rare type of youkai since barely any youkai s mate with tenshi's, and they are like Koorime, since they can create different kind of gems, but instead of crying them, they bleed them from their throat.) and is a Rei Kai Detective (in my fic, Reikai is the place before Heaven, so Reikai is NOT Heaven!) and she has a sister named Keiko, who constantly abused her physically and emotionally (I'm sorry but I don't like Keiko soooooo Yusuke/Keiko is out of the question.)  
  
Hobby: having fun, fighting, playing with men and woman's emotions, and spending time with friends, plus doing Ningen stuff and watching Ningen movies and playing their video games.  
  
Weapon: Fire magic, shot gun.  
  
Seiyuu: Yukimura Erica- Yoshida Konami- Umi (Magic Knight Rayearth), Sheila (Bastard!), Azusa (Devil Hunter Yohko), Lucia (Galaxy Fraulein Yuna).  
  
History- Erica was the youngest of four siblings and the most ignored. Her twin older brothers were sport stars, while her snobby twin sister who was older by a hour, Keiko was perfect despite her attitude towards her younger twin, while she, Erica had the looks of the family but she grew a little cold over time due to her sister's harsh punches and words.. Yaza and Laya got in a fight one day and Yaza left Laya, going to Makai and taking the twins and Erica with him. Keiko stayed with her mother in the Ningenkai. Yaza started to see his daughter's talents after she took down a youkai trying to hit on her. He trained her until she couldn't train anymore, and he was patient, unlike his wife who had yelled at her if she didn't do things fast enough.  
  
After 14 years in Makai, Erica returned to Ningenkai, seeking her sister for revenge. At her new school she met Tenshi Serene and Tenshi Haarto. They became fast friends when they learned that they were both youkai /tenshis. When walking home from school, they ran into two ningens, Amanda and Lexi. But as it seems, Amanda is actually a Destiny Weaver as well, a half wind youkai and half tenshi as Lexi, the calmer one, was the same type, but instead of wind, used water magic. The five became close friends and became Koenma's second team of Reikai Detectives. They later traveled to the Ankoku Bujutsukai, where they met up with Team Urameshi. Erica also caught sight of her long time enemy, Keiko. As time drew on, Erica found herself drawn onto Yusuke, (spoiler!) and he felt drawn to her. In the end they hooked up and Keiko never got the guy she wanted.  
  
Name: Hoshi Amanda (Destiny Weaver)  
  
Family: mother- late Mara (Destiny Weaver) father-Garza (Wind Youkai) Brothers- Greg, Nike, and Evan (13, 16, 18)  
  
Race: Tenshi/Youkai  
  
Place of origin: Ningenkai  
  
Age: youkai and tenshi- 206, human-14  
  
Birthday: March 4th  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Height: 4'11  
  
Eye color: brown  
  
Hair color: light copper  
  
Attitude: hyper, lively, friendly, and warm.  
  
Background: is a youkai /tenshi living on Ningenkai, is a Destiny Weaver ( a girl who is born of youkai and tenshi parents, a rare type of youkai since barely any youkai s mate with tenshi's, and they are like Koorime, since they can create different kind of gems, but instead of crying them, they bleed them from their throat.) and is a Rei Kai Detective (in my fic, Reikai is the place before Heaven, so Reikai is NOT Heaven!) and she has a father Garza who sexually abuses her when she's at home.  
  
Hobby: having fun, fighting, playing with men and woman's emotions, and spending time with friends, plus doing Ningen stuff and watching Ningen movies and playing their video games.  
  
Weapon: Wind magic, whip of wind  
  
Seiyuu: Hoshi Amanda- Shiina Hekiru- Hikaru (Magic Knight Rayearth), Rurubell (Megami Paradise), Kotomi (DNA^2)  
  
History- Amanda has always had a hard life, but keeps a positive attitude up. Her mother, Mara died in Makai when going to the store, a male Fire youkai killed her. Amanda was left alone at age 141 with an abusive father and three stupid brothers. Amanda learned how to steal for food and money, and it was during this time when she met and saved another thief, a water youkai/tenshi, Lexi and the two became partners in crime. For 5 years they never got caught but one day, they heard of a rare treasure in the Ningenkai and they left to seek it. But they grew to love the Ningenkai world so they stayed.  
  
One day from school, the two girls met Serene, Haarto, and Erica. It was found out that they went to the same school and that the three other girls were youkai/tenshis like them. The five became best friends and Reikai Detectives together. They entered the Ankoku Bujutsukai and met Yusuke's team. The five girls entered in a different part of the tournament and fought, never fighting Team Urameshi.  
  
Name: Mizuno Lexi (Destiny Weaver)  
  
Family: mother- Nici (Destiny Weaver) father- Makar (Water Youkai) Brothers- Hank, Mike Sisters- Nero and Nemo  
  
Race: Tenshi/Youkai  
  
Place of origin: Ningenkai  
  
Age: youkai and tenshi- 206, human-14  
  
Birthday: August 1st  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Height: 4'10  
  
Eye color: blue  
  
Hair color: brown  
  
Attitude: calm, lively, friendly, and warm.  
  
Background: is a youkai /tenshi living on Ningenkai, is a Destiny Weaver ( a girl who is born of youkai and tenshi parents, a rare type of youkai since barely any youkai s mate with tenshi's, and they are like Koorime, since they can create different kind of gems, but instead of crying them, they bleed them from their throat.) and is a Rei Kai Detective (in my fic, Reikai is the place before Heaven, so Reikai is NOT Heaven!) and she has a father Makar who forced her to become a thief.  
  
Hobby: having fun, fighting, playing with men and woman's emotions, and spending time with friends, plus doing Ningen stuff and watching Ningen movies and playing their video games.  
  
Weapon: Water magic, Water Sword  
  
Seiyuu: Mizuno Lexi- Sakamoto Chika- Yaten/Peruru (Sailormoon), Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi), Shun (Here is Greenwood)  
  
History- Lexi had a happy life until her mother died, then her father started training her to be a thief. She was caught a few times but she managed to sneak out of punishment. She was stealing a watch when she got caught and was running when a Wind Youkai/Tenshi helped her. She became friends with the Wind Youkai/Tenshi, whose name was Amanda. They became partners in crime.  
  
Once they heard about a rare treasure in Ningenkai, they left Makai to get it. But they came to like the Ningenkai and stayed there. They met Serene, Haarto, and Erica after school one day. They also became Reikai Detectives together and entered the Ankoku Bujutsukai and met Team Urameshi. Their team never fought Team Urameshi since they went to a different part of the tournament.  
  
Supporting Characters-  
  
Nemo is Lexi's older sister, yet she looks nothing like her. She beat ups her younger sister, Lexi, whenever she acts or does something stupid, which is rarely since she is the serious one of Team Tenshi. Despite this, she wants Lexi to get an education and come home safe from battles so she takes it upon herself to make sure she studies, eats well and stays out of trouble much like a mother would, considering that their dad is out stealing things and their mom is dead. She's a smoker. She has water abilities like the rest of her family, and as a result can fight but isn't a Destiny Weaver like Lexi, and either is Nero. Don't piss her off and don't even think of taking her cigarette from her mouth. She's the sister of Mizuno Lexi and has no problem beating the stuffing out of people that irritate her. She comes to the Ankoku Bujutsukai to watch her little sister fight.  
  
Medli - Is another Ferry girl that works under Koenma. She is the Second Team of Reikai Detectives Ferry girl. She flies around on a broomstick instead of an oar and seems to look up to Haarto as a mentor. Medli acts slightly younger than Botan, and likes to pick on Yusuke and Erica. She has violet hair and blue eyes (kind of the opposite of Botan)  
  
Nero- This is Lexi's oldest sister. She's 23 and really respects Lexi and her friends. The two get along very well. She is later used as a tool to get Lexi's cooperation to Yomi. Let's just say that you don't want to mess with someone Lexi cares about.  
  
Hoshi- is Serene's neko, a very cute little ball of fur that Serene takes everywhere with her. Serene adores her little neko and Haarto has to put up with Hoshi just like Serene has to put up with Lunar, Haarto's kitsune (fox).  
  
Lunar- is Haarto's kitsune, which is a sly puff of fur that greatly dislikes Kuwabara. Haarto adores her little kitsune and takes it everywhere with her and I think this tells you something. (By the way, my friend was reading my thing so far and asked, "What kind of youkai are the new Reikai Detectives?" 1. Haarto is a green kitsune, 2. Erica is a pink kitsune, 3. Amanda is a orange bird, 4. Lexi is a sea youkai (like Juri), and 5. Serene is a lavender neko (cat but she doesn't look at all like Koto, more cattish ears and not so pointy ^^;;)  
  
TEAM CORNITA  
  
Murki- A sly demon that controls fire. He looks like a human with pointed ears and horns. He stalks *dun dun dun* Amanda since he knew her mother. This guy knows who killed her mother and Amanda is determined to find out. Murki fights Amanda (Dane- saw that coming, Dannie-shuddup) and is a nasty lil boy!  
  
Seiyau- A blue kitsune who has nasty thoughts on his mind. About a certain tenshi. Not Serene mind you! It's Haarto, and she is completely aware of what he's thinking. So, she avoids him, its simple right? Wrong! He seems to be wherever she is and a certain youkai doesn't like this. It's during this time when Haarto hooks up with someone from Team Urameshi. Seiyau fights Haarto in this match.  
  
Militias- This guy is like Shishiwakamaru among the fans. He is cool, a bishounen, and kind. He is the leader and he finds Serene very attractive (this is Dane's team, so blame her if these guys are perverted) and stalks her night and day. He is a silver kitsune who really likes a certain lavender neko youkai/tenshi. He faces off against Hiei outside the ring, because Hiei is pissed off about something and in the real match, Militias faces his 'beautiful Neko- chan' aka Serene. Serene of course, is too blonde to notice all of the people's affections towards her.  
  
Zecha- This is one bad blue cat! He is nastier than Seiyau. He follows Serene around as well and he makes a bet with Militias, whoever kisses Serene first gets her, poor Serene and poor Militias and Zecha! Hiei and Yusuke doesn't like that, and you know when they don't like something, that's bad! I wonder who will win.Zecha fights Lexi and it will be a close battle.  
  
Kuronu- This guy is probably the best guy out of them on Team Cornita. He is a red kitsune and he fell in love with.Lexi! Lexi is very aware of it but just wants to be friends. Kuronu understands this but never gives up that she might be his one day. He fights Erica.  
  
TEAM MOURKANYI  
  
Marino- Marino is a feisty, male silver kitsune who took a liking to Haarto and tried to seduce her during their battle. But he failed since the tenshi/kitsune had a few sly tricks up her sleeve. Fighter who fought Marino- Haarto, Winner- If I told you, it would be a spoiler.  
  
Lie- Lie is a spunky, handsome black neko who finds *reads card* SERENE attractive!? Lie dislikes all competition for Serene. He is a lithe and strong fighter, making it not easy to beat. He is the team leader for Team Mourkanyi. Fighter who fought Lie- Serene, Winner- if I told you, it would be a spoiler.  
  
Amino- Amino is a boy fire demon who can shape-shift into a kitsune or a neko. He became friends with Team Tenshi and developed a crush on Erica, making Yusuke a rival since Yusuke has big jealousy problems. He uses his speed to an advantage but his defense is poor. Fighter who fought Amino- Erica, Winner- not telling!  
  
Caleb- A very hardheaded sea youkai (that should tell you his element) but cares deeply about friends and his brother, Shell, who cheers him on. He faces Lexi in a very close battle, which will be very interesting due to both of them being Sea youkais.  
  
Luke- a handsome and kind male black kitsune, who follows, and mind you very sneakily, Serene, making Lie very upset at him. (I swear, this thing about a lot of people following around one of my characters was Dane's idea, but she wanted Haarto to be followed since Haarto's her fave, but I said Serene since she is the most likely to be stalked by some hot youkai since she is so happy and bubbly, and she's hot and smart too.)He faces Amanda in the final battle.  
  
Shell- Caleb's little sea youkai brother. He looks up to his brother and Team Tenshi a lot and has a major crush on Serene (Dane- WHY SERENE!? HAARTO HAS THE BRAINS!!! Dannie- Serene is cooler) and he can do small water spells. 


End file.
